Gallagher Girls 5:  Cammie and Zach!
by pottergirl28
Summary: Its my version of book 5 in the Gallagher girl series and Cammie comes back from her search on the CIRCLE OF CANVAN - and her relationship with ZACH continues...  we also see JOSH again!  I do not own any of the Gallagher girl characters. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

The slow rumble of the engine came to a stop. I stepped out into the heavy rain as, my eyes scanned Roseville town centre looking for anything unordinary. Grabbing my bag I walked briskly through the rain hearing nothing but the quiet pattering and the odd dog barking – only because it was three in the morning and you'd have to be insane to be awake at this time. Walking towards the edge of Roseville I could see a towering mansion in the distance – I felt glad that there was I nice cosy be waiting for me.

Reaching the front of the mansion I looked up at the gates towering above me and whispered "I'm home".

Slipping in through my all time favourite secret passageway, I pushed past the cobwebs and pressed on the rocks. Appearing form behind the tapestry my head immediately filled with a fierce voice shouting CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK, and CODE BLACK. All I could do was stand there and smile whilst I was surrounded by a mass of angry teenage girls and my COW teacher with a crowbar in his hand astonished by the sight of my face.

"Cammie", a fait voice called – and grew louder as it pushed through the crowd revealing the face of Zachary Goode and my three roommates who were all grinning…


	2. Chapter 2

After a mass of 'how are you's' and 'I've really missed you's' I finally broke out and said "no offence guys", my voice slurred, "but it's three in the morning and I've not had a good night's sleep in two weeks, so If you wouldn't mind" I said annoyed whilst pushing through the crowd and heading towards my dorm.

"Wait, Cammie" a male voice said. I turned around and saw Zach standing there looking at me with wide eyes – like he had just discovered me, which to be honest was kinda weirding me out.

"What "I said hoping that bed was still there waiting for me.

"I just wanted to say I missed you", though he looked like he wanted to say something else. But what with a hundred teenage girls watching as well as all my other teachers that had now joined Mr Smith, plus my mom! I get why he didn't.

So I simply replied "we'll talk tomorrow Kay"

"Okay" he smirked then turned back round and headed down the corridor pushing past the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like chapter 3 - read and review please!**

I hadn't had a decent night sleep in what seemed like forever, and that night wasn't any different…

_**Flashback **_

_The wind was hard against my face as I ran as fast as I could. My breath was heavy as I dared not look back on the six men who had left their stations, and started running after me. Turning into an alley I was stopped in my tracks. I swayed and stared into the eyes of Zach's mother. Her face was smooth, hard, and full of no emotion._

"_Cammie darling is so lovely for you to drop in", she sneered - just as she said it a van pulled up onto the street behind her. _

"_Get in Cammie and we promise not to hurt you" she said sweetly – I almost believed her words. I laughed - not in a humours' way but in disgust _

"_No chance" I replied through my teeth my thoughts were flying everywhere looking for an escape route. "As if I'd trust you". _

"_Don't you want to know the truth about your father?" _

_I stared at her plainly. _

"_Come on Cammie dear you and I both know you want to know the truth. Now step into the van and no harm will come to you I promise" she smirked happy that her plan was working. _

"_I'll take my chances" _

"_Very well Miss Morgan I won't try with you any more, Seize her!" she ordered to the men who flanked her sides _

_I ran at them knowing it was my only chance- there was no way I could take all those six guys behind me. _

_Punching and kicking I used every defence method there was in the book, there were napotine patches flying everywhere and the guys beside Zach's mom were all down so I punched her as hard as I could in the face and ran down the alleyway. _

_I heard the sound of a gunshot and felt a sharp pain on my back beneath my collarbone, but I kept running. I ran into a hard chest and iron hands wound around my waist and pulled me aside – out of sight. _

"_Get off me" I shouted._

"_Shhh there going to hear you" an unfamiliar voice said. Though I kept squirming and hitting him as hard as I could. _

"_It's ok your safe, the circle can't get to you" he breathed – I didn't relaxed, I was still on my guard. The pain in back was getting a lot worse – I felt wet, of blood. The last word I heard was_

"_Your safe, no one's going to hurt you", and then I blacked out…_

**Review please ! thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the emails, sorry about the hold up. hope you guys like it xxx**

I woke with a start – my breathing was heavy, still coming to terms with what I had just dreamt about. Looking around my roommates was still asleep, or at least pretending to be; I didn't really care. I was hungry, so I took a shower got dressed, it was precisely 8:45.

I headed down the grand hall, grabbed my breakfast and took a seat on a deserted table – I had no intention of answering questions of my whereabouts at this time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom and Zach talking to each other, they seemed to be in a deep conversation.

Seeing Zach eyeing my table I decided to make a break for it – I wasn't ready to talk to him, even though I had promised to. Grabbing my last piece of toast I rushed passed him, he opened his mouth to say something but I just smiled and carried on walking out the hall, giving my mom a 'hello' as I walked past her.

As I turned the corner into the hall of history, I bumped into something broad and tall,

"Sorry", I muttered as I stepped back to look at Zach.

"Gallagher girl" he said firmly, I looked up at his face; only to see that it was smooth and hard, his eyes looked angry. I exhaled and looked down at my feet, guiltily.

"Cam", he whispered I looked up, surprised by the sudden change in the tone of his voice. He just stared at me, like he was looking for something. But then, CODE RED, CODE RED, CODE RED; a voice chimed. "Great" I muttered biting into my toast…

I ran down the grand staircase, with Zach following a few steps behind me. Reaching the entrance to the hall I stopped.

"Cammie, oh thank god, I thought it was the circle, but then they found that boy and..." Liz babbled.

"Wow, wow Liz calm down, Liz!" I said shutting her up. "What happened? Bex?"

" Well we were just in the middle of eating our breakfast, then all of a sudden there's code red, everyone starts panicking and the next thing you know Mr Smith and Professor Buckingham are dragging some guy - who looked pretty hot by the way- up the staircase" Bex exhaled and Macey raised her eyebrows.

"I'll go see what's going on" I said whilst heading back up the staircase towards my mom's office. Bursting through the door, Mr Smith and Mr Solomon were holding the boy down whilst my mom stood with her hands on her desk and Professor Buckingham stood watching cautiously. "Mom, what's going on what happened?"

"Cammie?" the boy said.

"Ethan", I said confused "how are you?"

"I've been better", he said eyeing Mr Solomon

"Mom, its okay I know him, he's a friend of mine" though Mr Solomon didn't let go.

"It's okay Joe" Mr Solomon released his grasp on Ethan -he then got up and brushed himself and walked over to me. He unexpectedly gave me a bear tight hug and whispered,

"I've been so worried; it's good to see your ok. You are ok aren't you?" he released me.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ethan, thanks" I assured him.

"You didn't see her again after we split up, did you?" he asked

"No, she must have missed me" I replied, he smiled. Someone cleared their throat; I turned round seeing it was Zach. "Ethan this is my mom, Mr Solomon, Professor Buckingham, Mr Smith and Zach", I said whilst pointing to each person.

"Nice to meet you all" he said

"So what's new?" I asked

"Nothing much, just being trying to find away to get here, for the past two days" he said huskily, I looked at him cautiously, there was something more – I could see it in his eyes.

"You must be hungry do you want to eat something?" I said trying to defuse the tension as Mr Solomon was on edge.

"Yeah, that'd be great", I looked at my mom reassuringly, and then turned for the door.

"Cammie" I winced and turned back to look at my mom, "I want details ASAP"

"Sure, later though" I said as my mom began to glare. I walked out the door with Ethan, Zach was following shortly behind.

"We need to talk" Ethan whispered under his breath.

"Got it", I whispered back.

"Cammie" Zach shouted. I stopped and Ethan did the same. "Where are you going?"

"Nice to meet you" Ethan held his hand out, but Zach ignored his gesture. He was about to speak when the bell rang for first period.

"Cammie, you can't just bring strangers into Gallagher, not without telling your mom" he said whilst glaring at Ethan.

"In case you missed, Ethan came here on his own, I didn't bring him! And he's not a stranger he's a friend" I hissed.

"Yeah, well he shouldn't know about Gallagher"

"Neither should you!"

"Cameron!" I turned round to see my mom with her hands on her hips.

"Mom", I said

"Get to class" she said firmly

"But, I..."

"This can wait till later, your friends would be worried, he'll be fine, now go" she repeated. I turned to look at Ethan. "Now Cameron"

"I'll be fine" Ethan said and he put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Ok, see you later Ethan, mom" I nodded at her. I walked to my COW class angrily, Zach at my side.

"I don't trust him", he said wearily.

"You don't know him, what he's done…" My voice trailed off. I walked into the classroom, Zach didn't say anything to me for the rest of the day, and he just watched me, frustrated.

**Hope you liked It, review it or email me please **

**I want at least 10 reviews before i upload the next ****chapter **

**thanks, **

_POTTER GIRL 28 _


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

It sat through the whole of the day, planning another escape route – I was getting pretty good at those- but I figured my mom would keep to her promise. Silently, I partially listened to Bex, Liz and Macey's account of what had happened after I left. "Cam, you should have seen your mom – she was terrified, but was determined not to send out a huge search party, I think she wanted you to be alone on this" Liz constantly repeated.

By the end of the day I was exhausted – I was longing to see Ethan, talk to Zach, my mom and Mr Solomon. It was good to be back but something was missing, everyone kept staring a lot more than usual – It's like they were waiting for me to run away again .But they didn't know that I was never running away, just towards, towards some answers. I walked up the grand staircase heading towards my mom's office, my friends at my sides and stopped at the door as it swung open. Walking to my mom's desk I smiled at her, she walked down and gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek for filling our own little reunion.

Turning to face Ethan, he spoke before I was able to open my lips.

"Cammie, it's alright – I just came to see if you were safe, we see each other again real soon" Ethan reassured me.

"What, your leaving, why" I turned to my mom and was about to start glaring.

"It was only for short while – I never planned for it to be a short visit" he said before I could make an accusation. "Thank you for your hospitality" he spoke to my mother when he said this – then turned to me "don't worry, I'll be fine" he saw the panicked look in my eye.

Walking over he gave me another bear tight hug, then pulled back to wink at me and then nod at Mr Solomon. "I shall escort you out" said Buckingham

"Thank you" my mother said to Ethan, "for everything". He simply nodded – I smiled.

"I'm going to go get some sleep" – I yawned quietly after my words escaped. I walked slowly out the door brushing past Zach he exhaled – I paused for a fraction of a second but then continued waling out the door. Upstairs I went straight into the bathroom – remove my jacket and sat on the worktop – I saw a white piece of paper sticking out of my jacket pocket from the corner of my eye. Grabbing I quickly unfolded its creases and read it:

_Roseville Town centre: 22:00 hours _

_E. _

_p.s. – destroy this_ .

**hey guy, soooo sorry for the late update - had a lot of essays to write x **

**hoped u liked it, I want at least 15 reviews and comments on here (more if possible) - thank you :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it xxx **

Ethan and I both had a secret; we knew too much about the circle of Canvan but at the same time knew too little… I lay in bed pretending to be asleep, waiting for until midnight to make my escape – your probably thinking that I'm making a mistake – what with the note telling me to meet him a ten 'o' clock not midnight. But it's the thing me an Ethan do for precaution we always meet 2 hours later than the arranged time to shake off any tails we have – in this case my girls.

I slipped through the door at 11:40 and headed towards the hall of history; by 11:59 I was just outside Roseville town centre, sleepy and a bit breathless after my late night run. At precisely 0:04 I bumped into a tall man on a deserted street.

"Cammie your here" Ethan whispered.

"Yes, I slipped out easily enough" I smiled but Ethan frowned, it didn't please him that I was happy to be unprotected. "Let's go get a drink" he said, waving towards a bar across the street.

"Ethan, I don't think that it'll be open at this time" I said as we reached the door.

"It isn't", he replied in almost a mocking tone. "Watch the wire" he cautioned. I carefully stepped into the bar, looking around cautiously I saw a shabby looking bar that looked 'run-down. It looked like whoever owned this place last didn't have a good reputation. Following Ethan I slipped into the back without a whisper – nothing was new the place looked like it had been rotting for a good while.

"Ethan what is this place?" he didn't answer – so I rephrased my question so there would be a less obvious answer, "what are we doing here Ethan?"I whispered.

"Watch" – he place his hand on an a cracked mirror on the wall, his hand slid down the crack;

"Be careful Ethan, you could cut yourself" I said worriedly, but he continued. The crack began to open slightly, I gasped, and it was then widened until a small black screen was visible. Without hesitation Ethan put his right hand on the screen – and spoke his name. The mirror soon swung open from which it appeared to be a very thick metal door on the inside.

"Ladies first", Ethan beckoned. I walked through the newly formed doorway, a little less shocked than an average person would be – after all, I was technically a spy in training. I trudged through into what seemed like a never ending corridor – noticing that my steps were slanted – therefore meaning that I was indeed going down. After what seemed like a lifetime, I reached an opening with Ethan following closely behind I stopped at an impenetrable iron door.

"Here", Ethan whispered, in reaction to his voice and stepped to one side – letting him to the door. Pressing his thumb in the centre of door – he waited a few seconds until a chimed voice whispered 'Welcome, Ethan'. Releasing his thumb – I realised that the door use can only be opened by blood – just like the one in the elevator that goes down to sublevel two.

"This is probably the safest safe-house I have ever seen", I whispered shocked by what was inside, Ethan merely chuckled and sat down on one of the leather couches.

"You like it then?" Ethan smirked, I just smiled in response as me eyes roamed around the place – there was a small kitchen area, dining table, living room, from what I could see in the mirror down the hall there were three rooms – one bathroom and two bedrooms – the place was fully furnished, but it still felt bare to me – maybe because there just wasn't any character. Or maybe because this was not built to live in. But because it was a place to stay - temporarily.

"Look, whether you choose to tell you mother or your friends is up to you, but I don't think you should keep this from them – but until you do tell them – I'll be staying here, and it'll be nice if you check in every other day – to see if I'm not dead and make sure I'm eating." I rolled my eyes – Ethan was almost always right – I should tell my mom at some point, and the girls are like my sisters – but I still don't quite feel home yet so I won't. It's not like they haven't kept anything from me before.

"Alright, alright –get some rest" I turned for the door.

"I'll walk you halfway; the door will recognise you just do what I did when you come back okay" Ethan smiled.

Trudging through the rain with our hoods up – Ethan turned on me "be careful" he whispered as he leaned in and pecked me on the cheek, He turned back and I carried on walking into the rain, back to the girls, back to my mom, back to reality, back…home.

**Thanks , hope you liked it - **

**and thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapters **

**keep reading and reviewing - i need at least 15 before i post chapter 7! thankyou xxx **


	7. Authors Note

** Authors note:**

Hey guys! Soooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages! Just wanted to let you all know that I will be updating this story very soon! i forgot my password for this damn thing so I haven't been able to post!

Anyway, what did you think of the 'out of sight, out of time'?

Only just realised that the 6th book has been released – I'll tell you about my opinions on the 5th book in my next post, let me know of your initial response x

I just want to apologise once again for my absurd lateness – I assure you it was not intentional!

Thank you so much for all of your reviews and kind words

**Love, pottergirl2 **


End file.
